fargofandomcom-20200214-history
Molly Solverson
Molly Solverson is the Chief of Police of the Bemidji Police Department. She is promoted to the position following the resignation of Bill Oswalt. She is the main protagonist of the show Fargo and she Is played by Alison Tolman. . Early Life Molly graduated from high school in 1991. Season 1 "The Crocodile's Dilemma" On January 19, 2006 Molly Solverson encountered a car wreak on highway 71 just outside Bemidji, Minnesota. She called police chief Vern Thurman to help investigate. Before Vern arrived Molly found blood on the steering wheel and tracks leading into the woods. When Vern arrived they further investigated the crash. They found a deer in the trunk that Molly failed to notice and a frozen body amongst the trees. That night, Molly picked up Vern at his house and drove to the Lucky Penny strip club to investigate the murder of Sam Hess. When they arrived they found Hess face down with a knife imbedded in the back of his head. While they investigated Molly and Vern discussed the possibility the murder was a mob hit from Fargo. The next day, Molly talked with her father, Lou, about the recent cases at his coffee shop. After Vern came in, she proposed that the frozen man in the woods wasn't the driver. Vern complemented her work and told her she may make chief one day. Vern and Molly visited the Hess residence after to ask a few questions. While there Molly noticed Mickey, Hess's oldest son beating his brother with a hockey stick. She ran and tackled him, then took the youngest boy to the hospital. At the hospital Molly learned from Sue Roundtree, a nurse, that a man came in with a head injury and discussed Sam Hess with another man, Lester Nygaard. She called Vern to tell him she was going to visit Lester and ask him a few questions but Vern told her he knew Lester better then her so he should go instead. Maybe an hour later, Vern called Molly demanding back-up. Molly arrived ahead of the rest of the squad and entered the house where she found Vern dead on the floor. Downstairs she found Pearl Nygaard, Lester's wife dead with her head smashed in and Lester himself passed out on the floor with a head injury. After Bill Oswalt arrived Molly drove to Vern's house to let his wife, Ida, know what happened. "The Rooster Prince" Molly visits Vern's grave before heading to the Thurman residence for the service. She helps Ida Thurman with the dishes and tells her about the time her father was shot and how terrified she was. After Bill arrives with the schedule to help Ida finish her pregnancy, Molly tells him they should go see Lester, which he doesn't agree with at first but is talked into it by Ida. She and Bill go over to Lester 's house to ask a few questions. Lester makes up a story which Bill believes, but Molly does not, and still has more questions but is rushed out the door by Bill. Later, she is called into Bill's office, where Bill tells her to focus on the drifter rather than interrogating the victim. As she leaves, she watches as Vern Thurman's name is scratched off the office door. She does not follow his advice, as she visits Lester while he is at the pharmacy one night. Lester tries to evade her, but she follows him out to the car as he drives away. She is later seen at Lou's Coffee Shop talking to her father about the case. Bill arrives, hearing about what happened last night, and takes her off the case and puts her on the investigation of the frozen man. "A Muddy Road To be added. "Eating the Blame To be added. Episode appearances Season 1 *101 - The Crocodile's Dilemma *102 - The Rooster Prince *103 - A Muddy Road *104 - Eating the Blame *105 - The Six Ungraspables *106 - Buridan's Ass *107 - Who Shaves the Barber? *108 - The Heap *109 - A Fox, A Rabbit, and A Cabbage *110 - Morton's Fork Season 2 *201 - Waiting for Dutch *202 - Before the Law *203 - The Myth of Sisyphus *204 - The Gift of the Magi *207 - Did You Do This? No, You Did It! *209 - The Castle *210 - Palindrome Trivia Category:Characters Category:TV series characters Category:Season 1 main characters Category:Females Category:Police Category:Characters in multiple seasons Category:Residents of Luverne, Minnesota